1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to system and method for determining and correcting for low anode hydrogen partial pressure in an anode sub-system of a fuel cell system and, more particularly, to a system and method for preventing anode starvation by correlating changes in minimum cell voltage to anode pressure and/or nitrogen molar fraction changes in the anode sub-system of a fuel cell system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is renewable and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free hydrogen protons and electrons. The hydrogen protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The hydrogen protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell type for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs require adequate fuel supply and humidification for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen input gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
A fuel cell stack typically includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
The MEAs are permeable and thus allow nitrogen in the air from the cathode side of the stack to permeate therethrough and collect in the anode side of the stack, often referred to as nitrogen cross-over. Even though the anode side pressure may be slightly higher than the cathode side pressure, cathode side partial pressures will cause air to permeate through the membrane. Nitrogen in the anode side of the fuel cell stack dilutes the hydrogen such that if the nitrogen concentration increases above a certain percentage, such as 50%, fuel cells in the stack may become starved of hydrogen. If the anode becomes hydrogen starved, the fuel cell stack will fail to produce adequate electrical power and may suffer damage to the electrodes in the fuel cell stack.
It is known in the art to provide a bleed valve at the anode exhaust gas output of the fuel cell stack to remove nitrogen from the anode side of the stack. It is also known in the art to estimate the molar fraction of nitrogen in the anode side using a model to determine when to perform the bleed of the anode side or anode sub-system. However, the model estimation may contain errors, particularly during operation just after start-up. Additionally, component failures and degradation of the components of the fuel cell system, such as the fuel cell membrane, may also cause errors in the model estimation. If the anode nitrogen molar fraction estimation is significantly higher than the actual nitrogen molar fraction, the fuel cell system will vent more anode gas than is necessary, i.e., will waste fuel. If the anode nitrogen molar fraction estimation is significantly lower than the actual nitrogen molar fraction, the system will not vent enough anode gas and may starve the fuel cells of reactants, which may damage the electrodes in the fuel cell stack. Therefore, there is a need in the art to detect and correct for anode reactant starvation before the starvation causes significant damage to the fuel cell electrodes.